You're Too Pretty For Your Own Good
by TheLunarNightStar
Summary: He thought he wasn't pretty enough for the small ball of energy that brought sunshine into the room without even trying. Despite being the best looking guy in the Palm Woods, James Diamond can't help but feel as though Carlos Garcia turns his head away.


A tall brunette walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods, home of the future famous in Los Angeles. All eyes turned to watch him as he strode past them without a single glance. Many girls sighed before giggling and whispering with the other girls about how hot he is. The guys in the room merely rolled their eyes at the obsessive girls before jumping into a conversation about how they wish they were as cool as him. Hypocritical, yes, but when it comes to James Diamond all the girls want him and all the guys want to be him. Too bad James has his deep brown eyes already honed in on someone, someone who just so happens to be his best friend. The moment the elevator doors shut, James sighed heavily. He hated all the attention he received. Sure he is a perfectionist and loves to look good, but what is the point of looking good if he can't get the attention of the one person who matters? His eyes shifted to the floor and he didn't notice the doors opening on his floor. "James?" Snapping out of his trance James looked up to find Logan Mitchell standing with his arms by his side.

"Sorry. Did you say something Loge?" Logan raised an eyebrow at him before motioning towards the elevator doors. "Oh." James stepped timidly out of the elevator and began walking back to apartment 2J. Logan followed behind him cautiously forgetting about what he was originally going to do. James entered the apartment and headed straight to the bathroom, a daily routine for the boy. All he cared about was his good looks. Logan's eyes remained on the door as it shut quietly. A hand on his shoulder startled him.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Logan looked over his shoulder with his hand over his heart. His eyes narrowed onto the blonde-haired boy.

"James. He seems upset about something. I was going to go meet Camille at the pool, but when the elevator doors opened I found James sulking against the wall. He wasn't even aware that the doors opened." Kendall Knight glanced down at the shorter boy with interest.

"That is odd." Kendall walked over to the large orange couch in the middle of our apartment kicking his legs up onto the coffee table. "Maybe he has something on his mind." Logan nodded.

"I guess so. Well I'm going to meet Camille before she decides to slap me for being late."

"She'll do that anyways." Logan groaned as he stepped through the doorway.

"Don't remind me." Kendall chuckled at his love struck friend. He glanced over at the window and then stepped towards it and peered down to the pool. Camille was sitting in her usual seat near the four seats the boys sat in. Next to her was Jo, Kendall's girlfriend. Kendall smiled at the sight.

"Whatcha looking at?" Kendall screamed turning around. The Latino boy started laughing falling to the floor in the process. Kendall glared at the boy.

"Carlos! That is not funny!" Carlos Garcia remained on the floor laughing. Kendall growled and then tackled Carlos on the floor and began tickling him.

"No! Kendall stop it!" The bathroom door creaked open and James stepped out. He took one look at the two on the floor wrestling before slamming the door shut behind him. Kendall froze and looked at the door and then down at Carlos who was just as confused. "Kendall, do you know what's wrong with James?"

"No. Logan noticed something wrong with him earlier. I'll go talk to him." Kendall stood and headed over to the door. He attempted to open the door, but it was locked. He knocked on the door. "James?"

"Go away." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"No, James what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Please just leave me alone." Kendall's eyes softened at the tone of his friend's voice. It sounds small and broken as if he was crying.

"James-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE KENDALL!" Kendall stumbled backwards from the door hitting the wall opposite it. He glanced over at Carlos who was staring up at him from his place on the floor. Kendall hated it when Carlos was upset. He was usually cheery and always doing something stupidly fun.

"Kendall?" Kendall frowned at Carlos and shook his head.

"Maybe if you try, Carlos." He meekly nodded pulling himself upright. He took small steps to the bathroom door and glanced at Kendall before lightly tapping the door.

"James, it's me, Carlos. Can you unlock the door, please? I want to talk to you." Muffled sobs seeped through the bottom of the door and Carlos became even more upset. "James, please." The lock clicked open. Taking one last glance at Kendall, Carlos walked into the bathroom to find his best friend sitting on the toilet with his knees drawn up to his chest. "Jamie, what's wrong?" James sniffled and ran the back of his hand over his eyes.

"I don't know." Carlos frowned at his taller friend. He never liked it when James was upset and even more so when he was crying. Carlos knelt in front of James and placed his hands on his knees.

"James, something has to be upsetting you if you're crying. You won't even talk to Kendall and you always talk to him. Please James, just let me in. I hate seeing you upset." James glanced up through his long bangs at the smaller boy.

"I hate being pretty." Carlos knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. He thought James loved being the center of attention and looking great all the time. Before Carlos could open his mouth to ask why, James continued to talk. "I mean, I love looking good and everything, but what is the point if the one person I want to appreciate it won't give me the time of day?" The fact that James said 'person' instead of girl threw Carlos off. Was James gay?

"Who doesn't appreciate your looks?" James shifted his gaze from Carlos and looked to the tile flooring. "James." Carlos lifted James' face by his chin. "You are pretty. Anyone would be stupid not to appreciate your looks."

"So, you think I look good?" Carlos chuckled.

"Is that what this is about? You think I don't appreciate your looks? James, you're probably the best looking guy there is. I may be slow and do stupid things, but I'm not blind. If someone doesn't think you look great then there's something wrong with them. Trust me, okay? Would I lie to you?" James shook his head.

"No, you can't lie to save your life." Carlos laughed and shortly after James joined him.

"Sometimes you're too pretty for your own good." James' head perked up at the mumbled comment.

"What?" Carlos looked up at James. He cleared his throat and glanced at James before speaking.

"You're too pretty for your own good. You make people love you without even trying." Carlos stood up and walked to the bathroom door. James' eyes followed his movements and frowned as Carlos left the room closing the door behind him.

Needless to say things in apartment 2J remained awkward for the eight weeks that followed Carlos' and James' confrontation in the bathroom. Whenever James would walk into the room, Carlos would make up a petty excuse and leave the room. Kendall and Logan were confused beyond belief at the exchanges between their two friends. Kendall finally had enough and decided to corner James while Logan cornered Carlos, each boy wanted an explanation.

"Alright James, what is going on between you and Carlos? For two months now you have been ignoring each other. Carlos leaves the room the moment you enter." James sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. James glanced longingly at the opposite bed where Carlos used to sleep. Kendall caught the strange expression as it ran over James' face and Kendall's eyes softened. He finally put it together without James even having to say anything. Back on the day when he would only talk to Carlos and freaked out when Kendall had tried talking to him, Carlos came out kind of upset. James followed out later and his eyes were tear-stained. Carlos has been ignoring James like the plague and James would always be saddened by it. Carlos no longer sleeps in the same room as James when they have always slept in the same room. The two were actually planning on getting bunk beds because they thought it would be cooler. "James, you're in love with Carlos." James didn't budge or even glance in Kendall's direction. Kendall noticed a fresh batch of tears spill over his long eyelashes and Kendall instantly sat beside James, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's shaking shoulders.

"I love him so much, Kendall. I don't know what to do. Carlos won't give me the time of day. The last thing he said to me was, 'You're too pretty for your own good. You make people fall in love with you without even trying.' How am I supposed to know what that means? I thought it meant my feels were being reciprocated and that he liked me, not that he would ignore me for two months. It is killing me that he won't talk to me. Kendall, please help me." Kendall ran his hand up and down James' back in a soothing manner. A frown appeared on the blonde's lips at James' obvious discomfort.

"Carlos will come around. I think he just didn't know how to react to finding out one of his best friends is in love with him. You know Carlos; he can't hold a grudge for anything. I'm sure that after Logan talks to him, he will confront you about it. Please don't cry James. It kills me." James lifted his head up and stared at Kendall  
>for a second before smiling and wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.<p>

"You're right. Thanks Kendall." Kendall smiled and released James, allowing him to get cleaned up. James walked into the joint bathroom and stripped himself of his clothes. He turned the water in the shower on to hot and then climbed into the shower. The water ran down his back as he stood with his forearms braced against the wall. Meanwhile in Kendall and Logan's room, Logan was sitting on his bed watching Carlos pace back and forth. He was pacing so much that Logan thought he was wearing the carpet away.

"Carlos, what is bothering you?" Carlos paused mid-stride and spared a quick glance in Logan's direction before picking up his pace and continued his path. Logan sighed and lied back onto the bed spread. The room remained silent for ten minutes before the sounds of footsteps finally ceased and the bed beside Logan shifted.

"I'minlovewithJames." Logan furrowed his eyebrows together. Carlos took a deep breath, "I'm. In. Love. With. James." Logan stared at Carlos' profile. He noticed the way the Latino was frowning, his lips pulled into a tight line rather than the normal happy-go-lucky grin that was typically plastered on his face. Instead of eyes wide with wonder and mischief, they were hallow and depressing. Over the past few months, Logan watched as his best friend's demeanor deteriorates right in front of his eyes and he had no clue as to why. Now he did. Carlos was torn in denial about his feelings for James.

"When did you realize this?" he questioned as he sat up and faced Carlos, shifting into Indian style. For a moment the small boy didn't reply.

"Remember when James locked himself in the bathroom and wouldn't let anyone talk to him?" Logan nodded, "He was upset because he thought I didn't appreciate his good looks. I told him that he made people love him without even trying. I guess that's when I realized that I loved him. Then I freaked out and now here we are."

"Well explain it to him. James will understand," Logan said nodding to the door. Carlos smiled at Logan before pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks, Loge." He smiled in return and watched as Carlos left to talk to James. Logan glanced at the ceiling, biting his bottom lip. He may have told Carlos to talk to James, but he couldn't talk to his crush. For one thing he had a girlfriend and Logan didn't have it in him to ruin that. Logan was jerked from his thoughts as the door to his bedroom opened. Standing there was Kendall, eyes soft and held a discerning look.

"What's wrong, Kendall?" Said boy closed his eyes and sat next to Logan on his bed. Without saying a word, Kendall grabbed Logan's pale hand in his tan hand. He ran the pad of his thumb along the back of Logan's hand.

"Loge - Jo and I broke up." Logan felt his heart break. To everyone Kendall and Jo were Hollywood's hottest couple, the couple that was going to get married.

"I'm sorry, Ken." He really had no idea what else to say and knew that sorry was not going to solve anything. Logan looked down at his comforter and allowed Kendall to play with his hand. Suddenly, Kendall held Logan's chin in his hand and tilted his head up.

"You're not even going to ask why?" The smaller boy shook his head. It was none of his business. Thinking rationally about it Logan concluded that it was because of a stupid fight or their schedules were conflicting. Besides, Logan doubted the reason would have been because of him. Logan has been in love with Kendall since they were in middle school and Kendall has always thought of him as a brother. "Why not?"

"There's no reason to ask. You and Jo probably had a fight. Statistics prove that that's one of the major reasons couples break up; the second reason being that there is someone else." Kendall smirked as Logan said that. Logan looked at Kendall with confusion. "Why are you smirking, Ken?"

"Because for being the genius, you have your moments." Pulling his hand out of Kendall's grip, Logan stood from the bed and paced the room with his arms crossed over his chest. Logan knew he was smart. Logan also knew that he made mistakes and sometimes didn't pick up on the most obvious of things. Logan definitely knew that he hated when it someone pointed it out to him.

"So now I'm stupid?" Kendall rolled his eyes and lifted himself off Logan's bed.

"That's not what I said-"

"Sure as hell sounded like it!" Groaning, Kendall flopped onto the bed and put his head in his hands.

"I didn't come in here to fight, Logan. Talking to James really had me thinking. Jo and I broke up because there is someone else. That someone is you Logan." A gasp left his lips and Logan froze in mid-pace. Kendall stood up again and approached Logan cautiously. He lifted his hand and cupped Logan's cheek, "It's always been you for me. I was afraid that you would be disgusted with me or the others wouldn't accept me. I shouldn't have let what other people think bother me. Logan, I'm in love with you." Kendall ended his speech with a chaste kiss on Logan's lips. After a moment, Kendall pulled away and rested his forehead against the smaller boy's temple.

Carlos took small steps to the bathroom door in James' and Kendall's bedroom. He knew that he had to make things right with James. Water could be heard running on the opposite side of the door and without giving himself a chance to back down Carlos pried the door open silently and stepped in. Carlos had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning. The glass doors did nothing to hide James' toned body. His legs were long and lean as were his arms. His torso and abs were sculpted to perfection. Carlos' eyes followed the trail of hair leading to his cock. He closed his eyes and took a minute to breathe and think. He wanted to join James in the shower, but he was afraid that he would spook him. Deciding that it was worth it, Carlos stripped off his clothing and quietly stepped inside the shower.

James was facing the shower head, letting the warm water cascade over his head and down his shoulders. After breaking down in from of Kendall, the water helped relax the tension that was building up in his muscles. He yelped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Looking over his shoulder, James spotted Carlos. He gulped and turned in his arms to face him. "Carlos?" Carlos said nothing as he leaned in towards James. He stretched up on his toes and pressed his lips against James' while pulling him closer.

"I'm in love with you, James," Carlos whispered as he pulled away. James blinked a few times before smiling down at the Latino.

"I love you, too." James placed his hands behind Carlos' neck and pressed their lips together wantonly. Carlos' hands traveled from James' waist to his ass and gripped the cheeks tightly. James bucked his hips and moaned at the friction that rubbing against Carlos' hips caused. Both boys' erections grew hard as they shamelessly humped each other. Breaking from the kiss, Carlos smirked as he kissed his way down James' chest and hips. Grabbing the base of James' dick, Carlos licked at the tip before sliding his lips around it. James' head fell back onto the shower wall with a thump, "ow." Carlos chuckled and pulled of James' with a pop.

"You're not supposed to do that. That's my job," James glared at Carlos as he spoke.

"Shut up," He said and Carlos shut up alright with his lips wrapped securely around James' cock. "Oh, Carlos." Carlos worked his hand up and down the base of James' dick as he sucked and licked around the tip. "Carlos, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, CARLOS!" James thrust up into Carlos' mouth as he came. Instead of pulling off, Carlos drank all of James' semen. Carlos stood up and stared at James while he came down from his blissful state.

"I want you, James." James shuddered at Carlos' words, but nodded eagerly and turned around, placing his hands firmly against the wall. Carlos groaned as James shook his ass flauntingly at him. Reaching for the soap, Carlos squirted some onto his fingers and placed it back on the shelf. He rubbed James' ass cheeks and gently slid one finger into his entrance. James' face scrunched up at the weird feeling. Carlos eased his finger in and out and once James' insides adjusted to the intrusion, Carlos slipped another finger in before scissoring them to stretch him. Soon James was moaning as he fucked himself on Carlos' fingers. He felt himself twitch as he took in James' reaction. He withdrew his fingers and chuckled at the deep whine James let out.

"Carlos," James whimpered as Carlos lined his dick with James' entrance. With one, quick thrust, Carlos paused once he was fully seated in James. He ran his hand in soothing circles along James' back, the water spraying. When James gave a nod, Carlos pulled out and pushed back in slowly. He continued the pace until James was writhing in front of him. "Carlos, harder."

"God, James," Carlos moaned as he began thrusting his hips faster, snapping them against James' ass. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the shower. Carlos began pounding harder as he felt his release getting closer. He wrapped an arm around James' waist and began jerking him off. "James, I'm close."

"Me too, Carlos!" James shouted with his release, cum splattering against the tile wall. His anal muscles tightened around Carlos' length and after one last thrust, Carlos came hard into James, his hips jerking violently. Resting his head against James' shoulder blades, Carlos took a few deep breaths to calm down. Carlos pulled out as James stood up and faced Carlos. He leaned down and pressed a loving kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." The teen boys showered and dressed before going to the living room where they found Kendall leaning against the couch with Logan lying on his chest. "What's this?" Logan raised his head and lowered it again, fixing his gaze on the television.

"Oh, Logan and I are together." James and Carlos shared a look, "And by the way, you guys might want to keep it quiet when you're having sex. It's a good thing mom and Katie weren't home." James blushed and shoved his face in his hands while Carlos just laughed. It wasn't often that James was embarrassed and when it did happen, Carlos couldn't be more delighted.

"You really are too pretty for your own good," Carlos whispered into James' ear causing the brunette to look at him. James smiled and pressed his lips against the Latino's lips.


End file.
